


candy coated love

by charliewritesokay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Universe, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 07:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14564517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charliewritesokay/pseuds/charliewritesokay
Summary: sam and gabriel let themselves fall in love. there's a lot of fluff, but itstill has some semblance of a plot, please enjoy!





	candy coated love

"Sam, you can't keep doing this, man! You're making me and Cas worried." Dean yelled.

  
"Look Dean, I'm sorry! I'm not in control of it! He just...takes me away." Sam exasperatingly replied.

"Well tell him to stop! You spend more time with him than you do with us, Sammy, he killed me! A hundred times! And he abandoned us!" Dean retorted, voice growing louder with every word.

  
"Dean....I don't want him to stop, I actually like it. He never abandoned us, he gave us a solution and we used it and can you really blame him for leaving? Asmodeus had him locked up, he needs his freedom." Sam quietly admitted.

  
"You like him? Sam are you insane? He's the Trickster, he's using you! I'm not gonna let you do this to yourself. I'll kill him if I have to." Dean groaned, absolutely shell shocked.

Sam eyes flashed and his demeanour grew ice cold. "You're not going to touch a hair on his head, Dean." He ground out, emphasis on every word. "And if you do?" Sam shook his head menacingly.

  
Dean looked shocked, "You'd choose some monster over your own blood? Sam, can't you see it? He's got you totally fooled."

  
"Dean...he's not a monster. I-I-I hope you won't force me to make that choice, but if you do, I'll protect him with my life. I mean, Why is okay for you to have Cas? Cas has betrayed you countless times! Remember the leviathans? Just...let me have this. Please." Sam sighed.

 

He felt a warm hand on his shoulder and unintentionally leaned towards it.

Dean stared at him like he was crazy, "W-what are you doing?" He asked slowly.

 

Sam blushed, "Nothing...what are you talking about?" He fumbled. Gabriel chuckled, still invisible to Dean, and that made Sam roll his eyes and mentally reprimand him.

What a dick.

  
"I heard that." Gabriel whispered into his ear.

  
Yeah, whatever. Fuck you.

  
"Aw, sugar, you don't mean that!" Gabriel pouted.

  
Oh yes, I really do.

  
Sam was unaware of his ever growing smile and far away eyes.

-

Dean just shook his head and walked away. Sammy wasn't a little kid anymore, he had to make his decisions, even if they were bad ones. Anyway, Dean had never seen a smile that sweet grace his younger brother's face, and he guessed if Sammy was happy, that's all that really mattered.

-

With Dean gone, Gabriel manifested his body and sat in Sam's lap, grinning. "You'll protect me with your life? My hero!" Gabriel fake swooned.

Sam turned beet red, "Shut up." He muttered.

  
Gabriel's grin widened, "Never!" he declared, kissing the tip of Sam's nose. He wrapped his arms around the taller man, laying his head on Sam's chest, listening to the thump thump of his heart.

-

He'd never felt so safe or protected in his life, and when Sam put his arms around him, he felt at home. Truly at home. The term hiraeth no longer described him, for the first time in forever.

-

Sam kissed the top of his head, feeling true happiness, an extremely unfamiliar feeling. Gabriel was so unexplainably precious, and he really wasn't sure why. The fact that the archangel had chosen him of all people to show his softer, more vulnerable side to was incredibly humbling.

It made him feel special. Loved. Valued.

There was nothing better than having someone know you so perfectly that words weren't necessary to communicate, and though they'd been apart for years and years, Sam had always had that connection with him. Even in the beginning, when Gabriel was "a janitor", when he was revealed to be the Trickster, and finally as the brave, charismatic, handsome-

"Gabriel."

  
"Yes, darlin'?" Gabriel drawled, looking like a happy cat.

  
"Stop putting thoughts in my head. I was having a moment." Sam deadpanned.

  
"Oh come on, it's not like it isn't true." He replied with a Cheshire smile, curling up in Sam's lap.

  
"You ruined the moment." Sam reiterated.

  
"Whatever. You should kiss me." Gabriel decidedly stated, sitting up to face Sam.

  
"I shoul- you want me to- I mean, I wouldn't min-" Sam stumbled over his words until Gabriel saved him with his far from angelic lips.

  
Sam fell backwards without a single worry, he knew Gabriel wouldn't let him get hurt. True to Sam's belief, he landed in a soft bed with Gabriel on top of him, staring.

The thing about the way Gabriel was looking at him was that it wasn't with lust or playful intent. It was love. He was looking at Sam like he was a god worthy of adoration. He was regarding Sam with eyes so full of love it made Sam want to cry. He felt so fulfilled, so....good enough.

He reached up and pulled Gabriel down for a kiss, not realising he had been giving Gabriel the exact same look of pure, innocent love. He loved him so much it hurt, and as Gabriel wiped the tears that fell down Sam's face, he didn't say a word, just kissed him and hoped that would convey the intended message.

It did.

It was such a sweet kiss, it tasted of candy and caring. Sam broke away for air and started laughing, laughing because he was just so...so happy.

So free.

He could laugh or cry or bleed or mess up and it would be okay. There's nothing he could do to make Gabriel stop loving him, and after living a lifetime of conditional love and being called an abomination and being hated and punished, it was such a relief. Such a relief to not have to earn his love.

His sweet, sweet, candy coated love.


End file.
